rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tytrius Victarion
Tytrius Victarion is a character played by Tytrius. History The Second Age Tytrius was born in Freneskae many years ago, and was brought to Gielinor by Icthlarin. He took the Oath, and fought the Zarosians when they came. He, like many other Mahjarrats, enjoyed to fight. It was a passion. His blade of an ancient metal cut through the opposing forces like butter. However though, the Zarosians over powered the Desert Pantheon, and Tytrius happily joined the Empty Lord. In truth, he didn't like fighting for Icthlarin. Tytrius did what Zaros ordered him to do. By proving himself, he quickly rose to be one of Zaros's personal guard. When Zamorak usurped, Tytrius fought by Zaros, and fought against Zamorak for some time. When Zamorak impaled Zaros, and he vanished, Tytrius joined Zamorak out of pure desperation, biding his time to not be killed. To get revenge. When the gods banished Zamorak, Tytrius went into hiding, and slept for some time. The Third Age When the new god of chaos returned, Tytrius fought his forces. He alligned himself with Nex, one of Zaros's generals and was out scouting when her encampment was frozen. Tytrius was devestated. The one powerful Zaros, gone. Most of his forces gone. Eradicated. The Faceless One slew many, and saw Hallowvale fall. He witnessed Forinthry being torn apart by the Gods' forces. It saddened him to see Forinthry being obliterated. His Lord's kingdom. What once was his Lord's Kingdom had been destroyed. With Zaros's army gone, and his land destroyed, Tytrius laid down his arms, and went into hiding once more. This time, he slept for a long time. The Fifth Age He slept through the Fourth Age, and woke in the Fifth. Tytrius woke to find the Gods gone, and the wars over. The Mahjarrat still hated Zamorak, and his followers. Wanting justice, he turned to the Guardians of Armadyl, the Winged Guard. There, he quickly rose through the ranks, holding no secrets to Stu and Dev. He explained what he was and why he wanted to join the Guard. He gave lessons to Stu and Dev's son Alistair, who is quickly becoming a strong, intelligent man. Wanting to do more than serve Armadyl's justice, he applied to join the Asgarnian Legion, which Stuart led after he left the Winged Guard. Serving Asgarnia Tytrius joined the Legion, and was raised to the rank of Major by Stuart immediatedly. One day, while Tytrius was out walking beyond the city gates, a soldier from the Legion was dragging behind him a dead body. Prince Galastus. Furious, Tytrius told the soldier to run, and hide. The Mahjarrat took the body to a secret location of his, and ressurected him, using the lifeforce of another living person. As a reward, Tytrius was given the titles Margrave of Burthorpe. Appearance Tytrius stands at the height of 6'6" in his human form, but in his true form, 10'7". He wears black saxon clothing, out of battle, with a gold ringlet on his brow. On his back he always carries his mithril blade "Redemption", another reward for saving Galastus's life. In battle, Tytrius wears a mithril chain robe, which is enchanted robes. He occasionaly uses a large staff in battle when he is feeling the need to use magic. He has medium length black hair, a short beard, and icy blue eyes. His face is gaunt, his features sharp. Personal Life Some time after Tytrius joined the guard, he met an Icyene who wanted to join named Melchizedik. Intruiged, Tytrius personally trained her, and soon developed a relationship with her. Some time later, they got married, and on their honeymoon, she got pregnant. Melchizedik is heavily pregnant, and is expected to have the child any day now. Trivia *Tytrius's blade was indeed Dragon metal, but was lost in the God Wars. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male